


Phase

by Alyddin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drama, Eventual IgNoct, Ignoct being oblivious, M/M, OC is a dick, Romance, Slow Build, am i doing this right, angsty, hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyddin/pseuds/Alyddin
Summary: Ignis Scientia never really had a rebellious phase where he did stupid things in life. Well he didn't, until now.





	1. Phase 1: Realize you're in a rut

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here so hope I'm doing this right? This first chapter is kinda dull but I needed to set things up.  
> Thanks for reading!

            "And thus concludes today's schedule. Meeting adjourned," the head council member announced before scooting out of his chair to exist. The other council members filed out of the meeting hall, having idle chat with one another outside. While it was the end for the council members' schedule, it was only the beginning of Ignis's. The advisor was finishing up his notes on today's proceedings, summarizing the key notes that Noctis should know. Although Ignis had to admit that debate on whether or not Insomnia should implement a new traffic light system, giving a traveling caravan permission to enter the capital, and the like were hardly riveting.

            _Council meeting; check. daily training, bake Tenebrae pastries, go over to Noctis's apartment, make sure he's doing his homework, cook dinner, go home, study and prepare for tomorrow..._ Ignis listed out in his head as he finished his report. He knew his daily itinerary by now, but he replayed his list like a mantra to help him get through the day. Exiting the hall, Ignis checked the time and realized that the meeting had proceeded longer than anticipated. Training would have to be excluded today. Straightening his posture, the advisor proceeded down to the kitchen to make another attempt at the Tenebrae desserts.

            Rolling up his sleeves and taking out his notebook, Ignis followed the recipe he wrote down. He knew the general measurements and proceedings, but it was best to double check his work as he would always alter one part or another. Today he would edit the filling, along the lines of an egg tart but the use of lychee to brighten up the flavor. The prince's vague critiques of his work were frustrating at times, nevertheless the desserts never went to waste and were generally treated with positive feedback.

            The first step was to gather the ingredients for the crust, simple but had to be done with the upmost care in order to receive the desired flakey outcome. Letting the dough chill in the fridge while he mixed the filling. Measuring out and taking a sample to make sure the taste was not offensive. Placing the dough into the tart molds he then filled each crust. After placing the Tenebrae desserts into the oven, Ignis set the timer for 20 minutes and washed his hands. He cleaned up his work station so the cooks would not be troubled by his baking. Once that was finished, he still had a few minutes left. Since he had time, the brunette decided to check up on his charge.

            Taking out his phone, Ignis texted,

            **How were classes, Highness?**

            A few moments later a response came.

**OK, at arcade with Prompto.**

            Ignis had half a mind to scold the prince for wasting time at the arcade instead of doing his homework and preparing for exams. The other half realized that this would allow him time to train and shower before heading to Noctis's apartment. Besides, he would simply fix stuffed bell peppers for dinner, _that_ should be punishment enough for the younger. Pleased that he had the proper punishment for the prince's crime, he took out the desserts to let them sit and cool.

            A hour and half later, Ignis made sure he had all he needed before he left; the daily report for the young prince, the Tenebrae desserts, ingredients for dinner, cell phone, wallet, car keys. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower he took after training, however it would dry during the drive over and Noctis could forgive the matter. Heaven knows Ignis has seen and cleaned up worse from the other. The drive over was uneventful, and in truth the advisor could hardly say what occurred. One moment he was starting up the engine to his car, the next he was inside Noctis's apartment; time and memories lost to oblivion.

            The young prince had yet to return home, perhaps he was spoiling his dinner with Prompto. Regardless, Ignis began his chores of cleaning up after the prince, folding laundry, setting the report out, and preparing dinner. Somewhere in between his duties, Noctis returned home. Ignis barely registered his return until he spoke up.

            "What's for dinner?" Noctis asked, sitting at the table and staring blankly at his homework. He was reading the passage and yet nothing was absorbed.

            "Stuffed bell peppers," Ignis replied as he filled the peppers up before setting them into the oven. From the corner of his eye the advisor could see Noctis make a face in disgust and silent protest. "I expect you to eat all of your dinner, highness."

            "Yeah, sure," was Nocti's sarcastic and childish reply. Eyeing the Tenebrae desserts that were setting out, the prince made an attempt to grab one. His hand moving slowly so he wouldn't alert the advisor. If his dinner was comprised of vegetables, he might as we have something tasty to eat beforehand. 

            "And no spoiling your dinner, you may have dessert afterwards."

            "I wasn't doing anything!" the prince insisted, retracting his hand quickly and going back to focus on his homework.

            Ignis sighed, shaking his head before chuckling quietly to himself at how childish his highness was at times. It was the first time he found himself smiling that day if he thought back on it. Cleaning up after himself once more Ignis went through his mental to do list. _Council meeting; check. daily training; check, bake Tenebrae pastries; chest, at Noctis's apartment; check, make sure he's doing his homework; check, cook dinner; doing now, go home, study, prepare for tomorrow and then relax... maybe_ He thought, knowing that relaxation was a luxury he rarely allowed himself to indulged in. Ignis couldn't help it, his mind was always thinking, planning, or researching. It was easier this way. The more attention he placed on his lists and work, the less time he had to spend with personal thoughts and feelings.

            Like how he rarely had contact with his family.

            Or how he had little to no frie-

            The beeper on the timer went off, snapping Ignis out of his depressing trail of thought. It was for the best, really. Platting the food, Ignis set one dish in front of Noctis and had one plate for himself. Ignis did not miss the way Noct's face scrunched up, finding the scene amusing.

            "You're trying to kill me," Noct accused, picking at his meal, trying to find any bits of food he deemed editable.

            "If I was trying to kill you, I would have done it years ago," Ignis assured, slicing his meal up before taking a proper bite. "Besides, you would have done it yourself by now if I didn't help you around here."

            "There's plenty of people living just fine off of cup of noodles. And I'm not that bad." The advisor peered over his glasses to give the prince a judgmental look, saying nothing else. "But your help is much appreciated Iggy," Noctis added, trying to win over the other with flattery.

            "I suppose I should take a compliment where I can get one," Ignis chuckled. "You're welcome Noct."  

            Their light conversation continued through the meal until both plates were cleaned, Noctis having transferred all the gross vegetables onto Ingis's plate, and Ignis relenting and ate what the prince didn't want. There was no sense in wasting food after all. Noctis moved onto the couch to play a video game while Ignis went to clean up. The young prince was eating the Tenebrae desserts on the couch, getting crumbs in the cushions and floor. Ignis sighed, adding clean up around the couch on his to-do list. It needed to be done, but it could wait.

            "If there isn't anything else you need from me, I'll be taking my leave," Ignis announced, packing up his belongings; cell phone, wallet, and keys.

            "Oh wait," the prince paused the game. "There's suppose to be a super moon coming up sometime. If you want to see it... You're still into astrology right?"

            "Indeed I am. I'll make plans for us to see it."

            "Cool. Later specs," Noct called out, returning to his game.

            Despite how grown Noct appeared on the outside, he still had childish qualities about him. In all honestly it was good, Noctis deserved some bliss in his life, Ignis mused to himself. Exhaling, the advisor left the apartment without another word.

\---

            Reaching his modest apartment, Ignis let out a sigh. It wasn't that the day's events were mentally or physically taxing, today was just another day in Ingis's life, just like yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that. Days and events in Ignis's life was blurring together in muddled tones of grey.

            He supposed that Noctis did bring some color into his life, but that had its limits. While the prince and his advisor were comfortable and friendly, their relationship wasn't as easy and free as Noctis's friendship with Prompto. Prompto was friendly, but there was certainly hesitation and awkwardness between the two of them. Gladiolus was a decent person, and they got along well enough seeing as both shared the duty to watch over the prince. Although aside from occasionally sparing together and small talk, the two rarely spent time together. They were the only ones in Ignis's life he could possibly consider friends, even then he questioned if that was taking too much liberties.

            Ignis supposed the fact that he never took interest in over activities people his age enjoyed also hinder his ability to make friends. Clubbing was too loud, and being surrounded by sloppy drunk people wasn't appealing in the least. Drinking dulled one senses and the thrills the drink brought were not worth the sickly symptoms. Smoking was absolutely disgusting and the health hazards were horrendous. One night stands were merely people who wished to satisfy a carnal desire for a night and wake up to regret. Dating was a distraction to work, plus being open and vulnerable to someone else was terrifying.

            Perhaps things would be different if he was attending university and living in student dorms like most his age were. However Ignis has always been a special case, ever since his parents sent him away to be groomed to be Noctis's advisor. He couldn't have been more than seven when he arrived. Of course he kept in close contact with his parents in his younger years, but now he was 19, and only spoke to them on special occasions, like birthdays or holidays.

            Taking off his glasses, Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no use in having these thoughts. There was nothing wrong with how he was living, and he would continue on as normal. He was fortunate enough to have this life and he was happy. Although that felt like a lie, but Ignis pushed that notion away.


	2. Phase 2: Do something stupid

            Ignis strive to regret as little as possible. However sitting up at a bar drinking an alcoholic concoction of unknown contents, listening to music that had a beat so loud it drowned out the auto tuned vocals, and he was surrounded by sweaty dancing fools, Ignis was regretting his choices and the night was only beginning. He didn't know what possessed him to agree to go out clubbing when Gladiolus asked if Ignis wanted to join him and his friends. (Ignis was still hung up about his dark mood from earlier that week, his mind provided.) He realized that Gladio's offer was more out of courteously than a legitimate offer, but he took it regardless.

            Ignis was sparing with the shield when the latter's friends entered and talked about plans to go out later that night. Since the advisor was standing there awkwardly, Gladiolus made the suggestion that Ignis come and join them. To everyone's surprise, even his own, Ignis Scientia agreed.

            Before they entered any clubs, the group of men thought best to eat and drink at a bar before letting loose in a club, pre-gaming they called it. There were no regrets during this time as Ignis allowed himself to relax and become better acquainted with Gladiolus and the other guards. They laughed and discussed various topics over food and beer like friends would.  It was after they entered the club and split up to find their own conquests of the night did things turn sour for the advisor. From his perch at the bar, Ignis could see a few of his new friends on the dance floor grinding up against strangers, the others were off to the far edges talking to other club goers, leaving him alone.

            "I shouldn't have expected less," Ignis mumbled to himself.

            "What were you expecting?" a voice chimed in, causing Ignis to coke a bit by the sudden intrusion. The stranger laughed at the other's reaction. "Hey there."

            Turning his head to the owner of the voice, Ignis was greeted by an unnamed male. Tall and willowy thin, with pale skin that highlighted the black ink tattoos the male wore, the loose tank top  exposing more of the inked skin. The male had the sides of his hair shaved with the top portion long and colored a silver grey, although Ignis could see his natural roots of black. His hair was covering part of his right eye although he could still clearly make out the other's deep sapphire eyes full of mischief and trouble.  

            "Oh, name's Lysander by the way," the stranger introduce with a grin, holding his hand out for Ignis.

            "Ignis," he took the other's hand wearily, "A pleasure to meet you."

            "That's what I'm aiming for sexy." The bluntness of Lysander's words caught Ignis off guard once more, causing another choking fit. "You are so cute, first time?"

            "I am not drunk for this," Ignis groaned to himself, catching his breath and finished up his drink.

            "Whoa slow down there," Lysander said, although the tone was filled with mirth. "Don't tell me you're actually straight and feel awkward being hit on by a guy? You look _flaming_ gay, pun intended."

            This Lysander character was becoming a headache. He was impolite and- "Why are you questioning my sexual preference?" Ignis asked, cheeks red due to embarrassment and all the alcohol he had consumed throughout dinner and now.

            "Because that's what I always ask when I meet new people," the silverette said sarcastically, calling for two more drinks. "I just think you're hot and flirting is a lot easier when we're both interested in men," he punctuated his sentence by handing Ignis another drink. 

            He made a point to move his eyes up and down Ignis's body, the action causing the brunette to become self conscious. Ignis had chosen to wear black dress shirt with a white floral pattern on it, the top few buttons undone to reveal the skull pendant resting at the hollow of his throat. Black slacks that were cut off just above the ankle and leather pointed shoes. Aside from his glasses and necklace, Ignis wore a leather watch to complete the look. While Ignis thought that this was a viable option for a night on the town, he supposed he did see how someone would make the assumption he was homosexual.

            That, and there was the fact that he was indeed gay.

            He just never really focused on that aspect of himself. Ignis placed his focus on his work, study, and duty above whatever bodily desires he had. Ignis did not have time for romance.

            "Congratulations," Ignis sighed, downing his new drink as fast as he could. He felt exceedingly warm, and he knew he was drunk. Why else would he be giving Lysander this much of his attention? "You've correctly guessed my sexuality. Now what?"

            "How about a reward? A prize for guessing right?" Lysander suggested, smiling mischievously and leaning into Ignis's personal space.

            He didn't allow Ignis to respond as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and kissed him. Their bodies were flushed against each other, generating more heat between the two. Ignis's rational side told him he should pull away, that he should get away from Lysander as quickly as possible. But the sensible voice inside his head was so tiny and faint. Kissing, touching, and everything about this felt so good Ignis though as his eyes dropped, hands moving to wrap around Lysander's slender waist.

            Ignis wasn't sure who started it, but soon tongues were added into the mix of things. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, Ignis felt Lysander's teeth bite his lower lip. The action caused Ignis to wince and groan, pulling back from the kiss, panting. A smirk was dancing on Lysander's lips as he moved to kiss down Ignis's jaw and neck, tongue darting out to trace his path.

            "Are you drunk enough for this, or do you need another one?" Lysander teased, his fingers drumming playfully against Ignis's chest. Dark blue eyes looked up at Ingis, causing something inside him to stir.

           "I think I am," Ignis admitted, fire running through his veins as everything seemed to be coming easier to him; pursuing this stranger seemed like the logical choice.

            "Good. One more question, your place or mine?"

            "Mine," the brunette groan lowly, pulling Lysander back up for another hungry kiss.

\---

            Ignis chose his place in hopes that he would feel more comfortable there over a stranger's room. What he got instead was Lysander being all too comfortable within Ignis's apartment. The morning after Lysander was rummaging through Ignis's pantry and fridge, looking for breakfast, naked on top of all that. Ignis had to try and calm his reddening cheeks as he noticed the scratches and bite marks left on Lysander's body, decorating his place skin along with his tattoos. He had made sure to trace each black line covering the other's body last night, with both his fingers and tongue. Their bodies pressed up against each other as their moans echoed the walls and-

            Shaking his head and clearing his throat in hopes to clear away his thoughts, Ignis spoke up, "I can fix you some breakfast if you're hungry."

            "Really? That'll be great! I'm honestly no good in the kitchen."

            Getting up and putting on some boxers to give him some decency, Ignis asked, "What would you like?"

            "Anything tasty, I'm not really a picky eater," Lysander laughed, sitting down at the small breakfast table that Ignis had. The advisor chuckled softly, when he cook usually it was for Noctis, a notorious picky eater. He found it amusing thinking back to his prince.

            "I hope pancakes will suffice," Ignis hummed, already getting the necessary ingredients out.

            "Sounds good, just hurry I'm hungry" Lysander complained, rubbing his stomach. Despite how demanding the other was, Ignis couldn't deny that cooking and sharing breakfast like this was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC is an asshole.  
> Inspiration for his physical appearance was based on Ak Benjamin plus tattoos, in case you wanted a reference haha.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Phase 3: Try to act mature

            Noctis was sulking. He would never admit it aloud, he barely managed admit it to himself, but he was sitting on the couch, grumpy because of Ignis. His advisor didn't _do_ anything, and that was the problem. He didn't send a wakeup message to nag at Noctis about going to his part-time job. He didn't show up all weekend, or even text to say he wasn't coming over. He didn't even call to schedule a time and place where they would look at the super moon together. Noctis only suggested they see it because Ignis liked astrology and other weird stuff! Ignis said that they would see it! It's just, Ignis completely forgot about it or something... And now the full moon had already past so there was no hope in seeing it now. Last time Noctis tried to suggest something fun to do with that four-eyes.

            Noctis looked at the time on his phone, it read 7:17pm, way later than when Ignis would normally arrive at his apartment to fix dinner and whatever else the elder did. His mood was already off due to the Ignis's negligence, and now he was hungry. He could fix some ramen, but if Ignis did make an appearance he would scold Noctis for ruining his dinner. He didn't even text saying that he'd be late or something! Noct had half a mind to think that his advisor was actually dead. But if he was, then surely Noctis would receive word of it.

            Needless to say Noctis was not used to this kind of treatment from Ignis, and he didn't like it either.

            Hearing the front door being opened up, Noct's sat up. "Hey, what's the holdup Iggy?" Noctis asked, coming off a bit bratty but he couldn't help that. His eyes widen when Ignis came into view. Heavy bags under his eyes, hair unkempt, and wearing a t-shirt and sweats. Ignis Scientria wearing fucking sweats out in public.

            "Who the fuck are you?" the prince asked before he could stop himself, squinting hard at Ignis to make sure he wasn't going delirious from hunger.  

            "Language Noct," Ignis sighed, heading straight to the coffee machine to brew a new pot. "Sorry for the delay, I brought leftovers from the palace kitchen."

            Noctis moved to the counter where his dinner waited, taking out his dinner. Steak, soup, salad and grilled vegetables. "Thank you for this wonderful meal," Noctis said sarcastically, taking out the steak and soup anyways.

            "Sorry, I just been busy this past weekend."

            "Busy with what?" Noctis asked, reheating his dinner and getting some soda to drink. Ignis didn't even bat a judgmental eye at Nocti's lack of vegetables or choice of sugary drink. "You're.. different than normal."

            "I had the _brilliant_ idea to go clubbing with Gladiolus and his friends Friday night," Ignis began sarcastically, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I drank too much and stayed past my curfew, and haven't caught up with everything since."

            "You have a bed time?"

            "Two o'clock in the morning if I must, earlier if I can. Anyways, aside from those factors, I also made a new acquaintance," Ignis explained, drinking his black coffee. "Those factors have thrown me out of sync with my normal routine and I'm still trying to catch up."

            "Wait, you actually went to a club?"

            Nocti's question drew an exasperated sigh from Ignis. "Yes I did. I thought it would be a good chance to get to get better acquainted with others. Their pre-gamming ritual was pleasant enough, but visiting the actual club was... enough for my lifetime."

            "Huh..." Noctis breathed out, taking his food to the table and started to eat.

            "Yes well, I hope your weekend and Monday went well."

            "Oh yeah, they were fine. Same old, same old." Although not really since Ignis decided to completely disconnect. Except for the fact that Ignis was on his phone right now, texting and connecting to someone, and thus not paying attention to Noct. "Who you texting?" he asked, narrowing his eyes some.

            "A new acquaintance I met at the club, Lysander. A rather annoying fellow but he does have his charms I suppose."

            "Glad to see you're making friends at least," Noctis said, picking at his food. He had a strong urge to bring up the viewing of the super moon they missed, but he was trying to hold himself back. Ignis was busy having actual fun this weekend, tons of it from the sounds of it. So much fun that he wasn't meeting the five star quality he usually produced. He didn't even bring any Tenebrae desserts today.

            Ignis didn't bring any Tenebrae desserts.

            Noctis wasn't sure why, but this struck him deeply. So much so that Ignis noticed his change in mood.

            "Is something the matter Noct?" Ignis asked, sitting across from the said boy, coffee still in hand.

            "You didn't..." Noctis mumbled, unable to finish the rest. He didn't want to act like a brat, he wanted to be cool and composed, like an adult who didn't need desserts. But he couldn't help feeling upset and wanting to act like a spoiled child. "It's nothing," he resigned with a sigh, going back to his food.

            "I don't know what I did wrong if you don't tell me. Neither will your subjects if you keep everything bottled up."

            Noctis let out a snort, smiling a bit. "Never one to pass up on a teachable moment."

            "Of course," Ignis smiled as well, raising his mug of coffee slightly in cheers. "Now out with what you were going to say."

            Noctis opened his mouth before closing it. He debated on if he should say that he was throwing a silent tantrum over the lack of Tenebrae desserts or make something up. Noctis really didn't want to say he was upset about the pastries. Making the desserts weren't even a part of his duties! Ignis did baked them because he was nice and knew that Noctis really liked them.

            "We didn't see the super moon this weekend," Noctis blurted out. In trying to keep from talking about the desserts, he mentioned the cancelled plans. At least this wasn't as spoiled-brat-like in comparison.

            Ignis blinked, his eyebrows raising as he realization hit him. "Oh, I'm sorry Noct. I completely forgot about it."

            "It's fine," Noctis shrugged, busying himself with his food. "I saw it from the window, perks of living up so high and stuff."

            "I'm glad you were able to enjoy it for the both of us then highness," Ignis said smiling, finishing off his coffee.

            "Ah... yeah."

\---

            The next day at lunch Noctis was still sulking, however now it was on the school's rooftop with Prompto.

            "Are you pouting because of the quiz in chem or something else?" Prompto asked.

            "Something else."

            "What happened? Is everything alright?' the blonde asked, tone becoming more serious.

            "Nothing serious, in all honestly it's childish," Noctis admitted, using his food to muffle his words. "Like... really childish."

            "If it's something childish, I'm your man. I am excellent with children if I do say so myself," Prompto boasted with a grin. "And animals... and just people in general."

            Noctis snorted, a laughter following after as he gently nudged his friend with his shoulder. "Of course you are." Noctis exhaled and Prompto simply waited for the latter to speak. "It's Ignis, he's been acting weird since this past weekend."

            "Ignis has always been weird," Prompto commented, taking a bite of a sandwich. "He works so much and does it so well, he's like a robot!"

            "Exactly, but this weekend he went out to a club and drank and procrastinated on his work. We made plans to hang out and he forgot about them. He came to my place late wearing sweats and didn't cook dinner. He didn't even bring me any desserts!"

            "Why do I feel like you're more upset about the treats over anything else?" Prompto asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Noctis gave him a dirty look for that comment, no matter how accurate it was. "This is why I didn't want to say anything."

            "Sorry, sorry Noct." Prompto laughed, patting Noctis on shoulder. "But if it's bugging you this bad, why don't you tell him?"

            "I really don't want to trouble him. He's so busy with everything else, he doesn't need to hear me throw a fit over some dessert..." Noctis sighed, looking up into the sky wistfully. "All of this is probably teenage hormones... or that's probably what Ignis would say."

            "So it _is_ about the desserts."

            "Shut up," Noctis groaned, playfully pushing Prompto, trying not to smile.

            Prompto laughed, scratching the back of his head before looking up at the sky as well with his friend. "Well if it's bugging you this much, you should talk to him."

            "I told you, I don't want to bug him."

            "You two have known each other since forever, I'm sure this isn't the worst thing you two talked about."

            "We only known each other for so long because he was chosen to be my advisor..." Noctis trailed off, frowning slightly. He knew that Ignis was assigned to be his companion, that the other didn't have much of a choice in the matter, and Noctis feared that Ignis was unhappy. Ignis was so brilliant, charismatic and kind that he could do whatever he wanted and be successful, and yet he was stuck taking care of a royal socially awkward teenager. "I'm just the kid he gets paid to take care of..."

            "Give yourself more credit than that. I'm sure Ignis doesn't see you as just some kid."

            "You think?"

            "For sure. I mean no way could he just see you as just a job when you two practically grew up together. He would have to be heartless if he did."

            "He isn't," Notic spoke softly, thinking about all of the things the other did for him; things that Ignis didn't have to do and things Noctis took for granted. A warm feeling spread through his system and he smiled. "Ignis isn't heartless at all."

            "So there's nothing to worry about," Prompto declared, smiling as he noticed the shift in Noctis's mood. "Maybe this was a onetime thing and everything will go back to normal."

            "Maybe..." Noctis repeated, hoping that this was indeed the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that despite Noct not saying much in attempts to look cool and adult, he over think thinks.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Phase 4: Regret your life decisions

            "I would appreciated if you didn't involve me in your life choices like this," Ignis scolded from the kitchen of his apartment, earning him a taunting laugh from his companion.

            "Sorry, you know me," Lysander grinned, not sorry at all as he took one last drag of his cigarette before squishing it out against the wood of the windowsill. A faint circle was burned into the wood before the cigarette bud was carelessly left there. Closing the window, Lysader stalked over to Ignis, wrapping his spidery long arms around the latter. "Thanks again for putting up with my dumbass," he purred, kissing Ignis on the cheek. Ignis could still smell the smoke from the other's breath and it made him scrunch his face in disgust.

            "You could use a few mints, your breath reeks at the current moment."

            "So mean," Lysander laughed at the blunt comment, pulling away from Ignis and sat down at the table. "No wonder no one else wanted a cunty bitch like you."

            Lysander was aiming to hurt. While the comment attacked his insecurities directly, Ignis refused to show weakness in front of the other. "Yes well, here's your dinner," Ignis said distantly as he placed instant ramen in front of Lysander's spot. While he allowed Lysander into his home, slept with him and put up with his shenanigans, Ignis refused to serve Lysander a proper meal. He didn't deserve Ignis's best cooking. While it was only a small action of spite, he felt proud he could draw that line.

            "Fuckin' finally! Thanks," Lysander purred, grinning as he began to eat. Of course a piece of shit like Lysander wouldn't mind canned soup Ignis sighed to himself.

            "You're welcome," Ignis replied half-heartedly, it was 3 o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday. He needed sleep, but Lysander called him wanting to come over and Ignis granted the request.  

            This was how their relationship, if you could call it that, has been for the past three weeks. At first it was a simple exchange of sex and a meal on Ignis's part. Lysander would text asking if they could meet up and against his better judgment, Ignis would arrange a time for them to meet. On especially stressful days, Ignis would be the one asking for Lysander's body, wanting a release that masturbation couldn't quite bring. Things got complicated for Ignis when Lysander requested to come over just to chat or simply be together, no sex involved. Sometimes Lysander wouldn't ask for food and instead bring over food for them to share. It was moments like these that Ignis actually grow fond and attached to Lysander and deluded himself that Lysander felt the same about him.

            He knew it was completely illogical for him to care for Lysander. He was rude, greedy, and smoked in his apartment among the other annoyances he did. Ignis also knew that Lysander didn't care about Ignis, that he was just a fuck buddy who also fed and shelter him. There was nothing about Lysander he particularly liked, but when Ignis looked into his blue eyes he found himself giving into the other.

            Perhaps Ignis was just a poor miserable bastard who wanted companionship so badly, he would accept anyone who would take him, even Lysander.

            "Thanks for the meal," Lysander hummed as he stood up, leaving his dirty dish behind for Ignis to clean up. He walked over to where Ignis sat, straddling his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "How should I thank the chef?" He asked, tilting his head and biting his lower lip.

            "Acting cute doesn't suit you," Ignis said flatly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He figured might as well get something out of this unfortunate encounter.  

            "Doesn't hurt to try," Lysander grinned wickedly, revealing his true nature before kissing Ignis fully on the lips. Chapped lips crushed Ignis's own in a violent, rough, and demanding furry. Lysander always wanting more and more from Ignis, and Ignis was all too ready to give everything he could to the other.

\---

            "Hey Iggy, got some time to chat?" Gladio asked, catching up to Ignis in the hallway. He was still sporting his uniform, probably just got off duty or at least taking a break.

            "If you don't mind me baking some in the kitchen, I have time," Ignis replied.

            "Only if you promise to let me taste test some of them."

            "Of course, mustn't let Noct get poisoned after all," Ignis chuckled, walking along with the shield to the kitchen. Perhaps one of the better consequences from that fateful night he decided to go out clubbing was that he did become better friends with Gladio. They spared more often, texted some, and even would eat lunch together if their schedules matched up. "So what did you wanted to talk about?" he asked, putting on an apron and began to bake. Today he would try a richer orange custard filling.

            "Just wondering how you're doing. You seem to be drinking more ebony coffee lately," Gladio said, sitting on a stool away from Ignis's workspace but close enough to communicate with ease.

            "How do you know that this isn't my normal intake of Ebony?" Ignis asked, raising an eyebrow. Although it was true, Ignis had been drinking more. Increasing his intake of caffeine, as well as skipping a few lectures and meetings had help balance out his life again after the introduction of Lysander. He never missed any of the really important events, and he kept up with his responsibilities for the most part so there was no issue to be found in his mind.

            Gladiolus boasted with a grin, "I have more than just good looks and muscles you know. I'm also fairly intelligent."

            Ignis rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Never one to brag I see," he said sarcastically, smiling. "I've just been busy these past few weeks. The caffeine helps me stay afloat."

            "Well just be sure to take it easy some and don't forget to rest."

            "I'll try," Ignis said as he finished up with the crust and moved onto the filling. Not before checking his phone, seeing he received a message from Lysander.

            **After you're done babysitting the royal shit stain, can I come over?**

            Ignis let out an annoyed sigh, displeased that Lysander was referring to Noctis in such a way. While Noctis was childish at time, he was sweet and endearing. Ignis was proud to be able to call himself Prince Noctis's royal advisor. He didn't scold Lysander in his response though, instead he wrote,

            **Alright, I should leave at the latest 8. Shall I pick you up?**

Knowing Lysander's response would be positive, Ignis returned his phone into his pocket and continued to bake.

            With a knowing look, Gladio asked rhetorically, "That was that Lysander guy, right?"

            "You truly are a master of observation," the advisor remarked, not wanting to hear another lecture from the other. Gladiolus was the only person he completely confined in about Lysander, from the amount of sex they had to how much the other pissed him off. The only reason why he didn't like talking about him with Gladio was because of the lectures and how the other was always right. Ignis knew he really should let go and find someone else or just be single again. He just couldn't bring himself to cut off ties with Lysander, at least not quite yet for some unknown and stupid reason. As messed up as it was, he actually had feelings for the jerk.   

            "I don't get why you still talk to him, much less sleep with him," Gladio scoffed.

            "I couldn't tell you why either," Ignis spoke softly and somberly, trying to focus on baking instead of the current state of his.

            "Tell me, is there anything about this bastard you even like?" Gladio asked before quickly adding, "And don't just tell me the sex is good."

            "Well..." Ignis trailed off, trying to think of any good points Lysander had. Personality wise, he was the absolute worst. He would freely insult Ignis whenever he could, always aiming for his weak points. Lysander practically expected to be fed every time he went to Ignis's apartment. He didn't even have the decency to clean himself up before coming over. More than once did Ignis find residue of other men on and inside of Lysander, although he chose to ignore it along with the stabbing pain of betrayal he felt in his chest. Ignis already had to suffer through his addiction to smoking, to which he detested. Gods know what other additions he had. Physically, Lysander grew less attractive to Ignis as time went on. The striking silver hair began to look like dull ash, the tattoos he was once captivated by looked tacky and messy, and his deep royal blue eyes were, well they were still beautiful in Ingis's eyes.

            "His eyes," Ignis said without thinking.

            "His eyes?" Gladio repeated, giving Ignis a look of disbelief.

            "Yes, they're a brilliant shade of cerulean, they almost appear like gem stones," Ignis described, thinking about them.

            "So you're sleeping and putting up with a fuck ton of emotional bullshit because this jackass has blue fucking eyes?" Gladiolus questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his use of explicit language was to highlight his point. "You do know that there are plenty of other guys, _better guys_ , out there with blue eyes right Ignis?"

            Ignis looked down in shame. "I-I know that."

            "Then get rid of the looser and go find some other blue eyed boy. I'm pretty sure Prompto and Noctis are single."

            In the back of his mind, Ignis knew that Gladiolus's comment was simply a throw-a-way one, merely an example to prove his point. Despite that, Ignis was flustered by the suggestion. It brought to mind some of his guilty pleasure fantasies; fantasies he thought he surprised although apparently he didn't do a good job at it. It wasn't strange or unheard of. After all, Ignis was a healthy male who happened to find other males attractive and Noctis was an attractive male, so foolish thoughts of them together were bound to drift into his mind every now and again. Excuse aside, Ignis knew having such thoughts about Noctis were idiotic and that it was best to deny such feelings early before they became something terrifying.

            "Engaging in an intimate relationship with his highness would be completely improper, especially seeing as I am his advisor," Ingis insisted, his voice cracking slightly and the tips of his ears turning red. He started to mix the filling with more vigor that wasn't needed.

            Gladio raised an eyebrow, thinking something although Ignis couldn't tell what it was exactly. The shield watched Ignis's behavior for a moment before sighing. "So are you just going to keep seeing Lysander forever then?" he asked, much more softly this time.

            "I have no intentions on maintain this relationship for a long period of time. It's just... I can't bring myself to leave him just yet," Ignis sighed, calming down some as he filled each crust with its filling. "I'm being an idiot."

            Gladiolus snorted, "You got that right."

            "Just give me time Gladio. I will break things off with him, promise," he looked over to Gladio with a serious yet fragile countenance, silently asking for permission and support from the other.

            Gladio looked at Ignis for a long moment, examining him before exhaling, "Alright... You know, I'm not chewing you out because I don't want you happy. Actually it's the opposite, I'm just being honest with you because you're my friend and I want you to be happy Iggy."

            Ignis smiled, he had already considered them friends but hearing Gladio say it was comforting to hear. "Thank you Gladio," Ignis said, placing the Tenebrae desserts into the oven, setting the timer. "I'll try to snap out of this foolishness soon."

            "Good, otherwise I'm going to cut him up into pieces," Gladio threatened. Ignis didn't think that Gladiolus would commit murder over silly relationship troubles, but then again the Amicitia clan was known for being fiercely devoted and protective to those they were close to. Plus it wouldn't be the most farfetched act of loyalty an Amicitia has done. 

            "Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Ignis chuckled, only half in jest. The other half filed the offer away in his mind incase such measures needed to be taken.

            "So how is Iris doing these days?" Ignis asked, wishing to move the conversations onto more pleasant topics. Besides, it would be selfish for him to focus their talk completely onto himself and they had time before the Tenebrae Desserts were finished. Thankfully, Gladio went along with Ignis's plan and their conversation ended on a positive note.

\---

            Post sex cuddling did not exist between Ignis and Lysander. Unless Lysander fell asleep right after his release, he would go sit by the window and have a smoke, much to Ingis's annoyance.

            "I would appreciate if you would refrain from smoking inside Lysander," Ignis weakly reprimanded, both knew that the advisor wouldn't actually stop him. The other didn't even grace Ignis with a proper response this time, simply taking another drag before releasing a long stream of smoke.

            _At least he opened the window_ , Ignis thought dryly, trying to comfort himself.

            Ignis laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he wallowed in self pity. It was moments like these that completely drained Ingis emotionally. There was someone only a few steps away and yet he felt so alone and isolated. Perhaps it was because he gave Lysander everything, his affection, emotion, time, and energy and while Ignis pretended that he was cherished by the other, in reality he wasn't. Ignis was a good person, so why couldn't he be loved? Could it be that he didn't deserve it?  

            Wanting to try to escape from these dark emotions Ignis got up and made his way to the bathroom to clean up and wash his face. Splashing water on his face he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't wearing his glasses but he could still make out his reflection. His hair was a complete mess, tousled and greasy. He was still in his teens and yet he could make out stress lines and wrinkles if he looked close enough. His green eyes were a dull mossy color, with heavy dark bags under them. His skin was sickly pale, completely drained of life. In summation, Ignis looked horrible and it only made his mood sour more. Drying his face, Ignis blocked his vision of his reflection.

            There was a knock at his door. Sighing, Ignis stepped out to answer it, but much to his surprise Lysander already answered it.

            As vulgar and brash as ever, Lysander asked, "Who the fuck you?" His voice was cold as he greeted the other.

            "I-I uhmm... sorry..." a familiar voice mumbled, Ingis squinted his eyes to try and see who was at the door.  

            "Wait...You're the brat Ignis babysits," Lysander spoke condescendingly, cigarette in hand and still shamelessly nude.

            "Noctis?" Ignis gasped, his mind jumping to full alert as he realized that Noctis was here and the first thing he saw was Lysander; crass, vulgar, and naked Lysander.  

            "I'll just... leave you two.. yeah," Noctis stuttered out, unable to meet either of the two's eyes before turning to leave.

            "Noct!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN~!  
> I hope I'm making Lysander unpleasant enough. I would hate his guts and toss him out, but to each their own. Ignis is being a total dingus right now, but I actually had a friend who was in a relationship like this so it's no impossible  
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!


	5. Phase 5: Panic

            Noctis didn't even know why he was going to Ignis's apartment in the middle of the night. He just saw the other earlier that day, he would see Ignis tomorrow, and if anything cellphones existed for a reason. He had all the opportunities to talk to the other, and yet Noctis chose right now to go to talk to Ignis. Actually, Noctis did know why he was making this late night trip. While Ignis seemed fine for the most part, Noctis could tell that something was troubling the elder. His behavior was off and he seemed depressed. Noctis wasn't completely sure if this was the case but he had to try and help, or at least tell Ignis that he was there for him. Maybe it was all in his head that the advisor was fine, but his gut feeling told him otherwise. Anyways, if he didn't talk to Ignis now, then he would lose all courage and end up saying nothing.

            Getting out of the taxi, Noctis paid the driver before entering the building where Ignis and other employees of the palace lived. Taking a deep breath, Noctis entered the building. Thankfully he was given access to the building and information on where Ignis lived, perks of being the prince. On the ride up, Noctis tried to focus on Ignis's room number in attempts to quell his nerves.

            "Why am I being so nervous? It's just specs," Noctis whispered to himself, lightly slapping his cheeks in an attempt to give himself a pep talk. The doors opened and Noctis walked down the hall, repeating Ignis's apartment number under his breath until he found a match. Taking a deep breath to relax himself, Noctis took a step forward and knocked on the door. He didn't wait long before the door opened to reveal a naked man covered in tattoos with a cigarette in hand.

            "Who the fuck are you?" the strange naked man questioned, glaring down at Noctis.

            Noctis eyes were wide in shock, his first thought was that he knocked on the wrong door. This guy was upset and obviously in the middle of something Noctis had no place in.

            "I-I uhmm... sorry..." he stuttered, looking away in embarrassment, his nose wrinkling at the stench of the smoke. He thought that these apartments had a no smoking policy.   

            "Wait...You're the brat Ignis babysits."

            Noctis froze, feeling a stab directly in his chest and yet he wasn't bleeding. Hearing the stranger say one of his insecurities about his relationship with Ignis shook him to his very core. He felt his blood run cold and his breath was stuck in his throat. Did Ignis really think that of him? Noctis had his fears about it, but to hear someone else say it was too much to bare.  

            "Noctis?" Ignis's familiar voice called out.

            Noctis's eyes darted up to look at Ignis before falling back down. Realization hit him hard as the pieces fell together and he understood what he interrupted. This stranger was Ignis's boyfriend and they were being intimate until Noctis knocked, interrupting and ruining their evening together. Why the hell was he even here anyways? Ignis was off duty and should be allowed to relax with his boyfriend without worrying about Noct's stupid self. He was just being a pain in Ignis's side, just a spoiled brat that he was assigned to take care of.

            Noctis shouldn't have come.

            "I'll just... leave you two.. yeah," Noctis managed to choke out, turning around to flee. His chest ached with each step he took but Noctis disregarded it because he had to get out of there.

            "Noctis!" Ignis called out, louder and more sure and it hurt to hear. Noctis could hear the echoing of the other's foot steps behind him. He just wanted to warp out of there, away from all of this. A foolish use of his magic perhaps, but at that moment he didn't care. "Noct wait!" Ignis spoke and he couldn't help himself but to listen to the other. Noctis stopped in his tracks, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears, and he could feel himself shaking.

            _How long have I been shaking?_

            Biting his lip and closing his eyes tight, Noctis tried to calm himself down before he slowly turned to face Ignis. "Sorry about all of that..." he croaked out, trying to smile but it was painful to do so.

            Ignis had the decency to be wearing boxer-briefs at least, but he was still very much exposed. His hair was still wet, clinging to his face. He didn't get the chance to put on his glasses yet so Noct could see Ignis's bright green eyes directly.  There were long red finger marks around Ignig's neck and shoulders, and a few purplish love bites standing out on his otherwise smooth skin. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the other had just been through. Noctis flushed red at the thought of Ignis doing such things before his stomach dropped as he realized that Ignis- his childhood friend, his advisor, his Ignis was actually doing those sexual things with someone.

            "Noctis..." Ignis breathed out, walking forward slowly as to not startle the said male. "Sorry you had to see that and me like this," he smiled softly, trying to make light of what was an awkward and terrible situation.

            Everything about this scene felt wrong to Noct.  

            "It's my fault... I shouldn't have come," Noctis looked down, feeling sick and unable to look at the other. It already hurt to be standing there so close to him.

            "It's fine, I promise," Ignis tried to assure, gently squeezing Noctis's shoulder.

            _Liar_ , Noct thought bitterly to himself, folding his arms to try to make himself small; trying protect himself.

            Ignis sighed softly when Noctis didn't respond, "How did you get here? Did someone bring you?"

            "Taxi," Noctis mumbled.

            "Ah, well I suppose it's is late. I'll drive you back," Ingis said, leaving no room for debate. Although right now Noctis wasn't in any state to argue against the elder. "Just let me get dress highness."

            "I'll wait by your car," Noctis managed to say. He didn't want to go back there, not with Ignis's boyfriend waiting, looking down on him with those cold eyes. He couldn't take it.

            "Alright, I'll be there soon Noct," Ignis promised before turning back to his apartment, leaving Noctis alone in the hallway.

            Noctis wondered if he should have left the building and walked home. He could probably sneak into the palace and spend the night there since it was closer or take refuge in someone else's apartment if he had to. He wondered if he should have done something that way Ignis wouldn't have to be troubled by Noctis anymore that night. Despite these thoughts, Noctis found himself waiting at Ignis's car.  

            "I really am just a brat," he whispered to himself as he waited alone, wrapping his arms around himself for protection. He was just a kid who selfishly wanted Ignis's time and attention regardless of Ignis's wishes. Why was he was he like this? Why was he so stupid?

            The beeping sound of the car alerted Noctis that Ignis was approaching. Standing up straight, he tried to collect himself before sliding into the passenger's seat.

            "Hope you didn't get too cold waiting for me," Ignis said, getting behind the driver's wheel.

            "I didn't," Noctis replied, glancing over at the other. Ignis was dressed but still messy in an attractive kind of way, the sight was too much for Noctis to take in. Leaning against the car door window, Noctis looked outside as the city pasted them by. 

            "So why did you come all the way out here to see me?" Ignis asked, breaking the silence. Noctis wished he hadn't. Noctis already ruined Ignis's evening with his boyfriend.    

            _"You're the brat Ignis babysits."_

            That phrase echoed inside Noctis's head, haunting him and causing words to die on his tongue. Noctis was just the royal annoyance Ignis took care of. He was just the boy who was to inherit a country at war whenever his father died; killed by either The Empire or by the Crystal whichever came first. The boy who almost died in a monster attack leaving a jagged ugly scar on his back; and then was almost taken by The Empire when he was recovering in Tenebrae. The boy whose mother died so early on he didn't even know what she looked or sounded like. Ignis probably pitied him and that's why he was kind to Noctis, because everything else in his life was already a shit show.

            "I'm sorry you had to see that earlier, please don't be upset," Ignis spoke softly once they were stopped at a red light.

            "W-who is he?" Noctis asked, trying to keep his voice steady but he feared he came off as whiny and jealous.

            "Lysander," Ignis sighed as they kept on driving, "I've mentioned him before, haven't I?"

            "Think so..."

            "He doesn't matter. Why were you coming to see me tonight?" he asked again, causing Noctis to groan.

            "I don't even remember," he said honestly, refusing to retrace his steps mentally in fear of reliving that moment again. "I was just being stupid!"

            "Don't say that about yourself Noctis. You wouldn't have come unless you had a good reason to. And even if you didn't, I would be more than happy to spend time with you," Ignis said, turning to give the said male a sad look. A look of pity and Noctis hated it, he wanted to scream. Why couldn't he be home, away from Ignis and the rest of the world already?

            Noctis didn't throw a tantrum, instead he managed to ask meekly, "Even if I interrupt your time with Lysander?"

            "Even then, you take top priority."

            _Only because I'm the prince. Without that title I'm just a nobody,_ Noctis's mind finished, twisting Ignis's good intentions into sinister thoughts.

            "Thanks..." Noctis said dryly, biting his lower lip as he tried to keep himself calm. At least long enough until he was in the safety of his apartment. Thankfully they were pulling into his building's garage.

            "Do you want me to stay over?" Ignis offered as the car was parked.

            "No!" Noctis blurted out before realizing his mistake. "I mean... it's fine. I'll be fine. You can go." He didn't want to waste anymore of Ignis's time. Lysander was probably back at Ignis's place, waiting for him to return. It would be selfish of him to keep them apart any longer. Although a part of him wanted Ignis to argue and insist on staying over with Noctis, to hold and comfort him like when they were kids.

            "If you're sure..." Ignis trailed off, looking at Noctis with an unreadable gaze. Of course he wouldn't stay, Ignis had better places to be. Things were different now and they weren't kids anymore.

            "Bye," Noctis huffed out, rushing out of the car and practically running back inside his apartment. He was in such a rush he actually warped himself part way there, proper use of his powers be damned.

            Once he made it inside, he pushed his back up against the door, feeling his legs give way and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. Sliding down to the ground, Noctis could only register the fact that he was a nuisance to Ignis and that his heart ached at the thought. Wrapping his arms around himself, he could feel he was still shaking and damp spots on his shirt from tears. His blue eyes widen as he realized he was crying. _Why the hell am I crying?_ Notis asked himself. Although he didn't pondered that question long as a louder and colder voice echoed in his head.

            _"You're the brat Ignis babysits."_

\---

            The next day, Noctis felt drained. He drifted through day, more aloof than usual. No one around him noticed, after all he was the mysterious stoic prince of Lucius. No one except his best friend Prompto.

            "Hey, what's the matter Noct?" Prompto asked after school while the two walked home.

            "I.." Noctis hesitated, wondering if he should trouble his friend with his stupid self imposed drama or not. Despite his doubts, Noctis told Prompto everything that happened the night before. He needed someone to talk to, and he could always count on Prompto. Taking a deep breath, Noctis retold last night's events to the other.

            "Well shit..." was all Prompto could say after Noctis's retelling. "That had to be rough."

            "It was," Noctis agreed softly, feeling tired after talking so much and reliving last night's events. The sudden hug that came next shocked the prince, but he relaxed and welcomed the contact, hugging Prompto back. It felt good to tell someone, and he couldn't imagine revealing his inner most thoughts to anyone except Prompto. Maybe Ignis, but not when he was the reason for his turmoil.

            "That Lysander guy seems like a total asshole. What's Iggy doing with him?"

            Noctis shrugged, "I don't know." He hadn't really thought about how different Ignis and Lysander were. Ignis was serious, responsible, and proper. Lysander didn't look like the type of guy to be any of those things; he was the type of guy Ignis use to tell Noctis to avoid. "Opposites attract?"

            "You don't say... So have you thought about telling Ignis how you feel?" Prompto spoke, pulling back from the hug after a while. "You know, tell him you like him to maybe get closure?"

            "Tell him I like him?" Noctis repeated giving Prompto a look, unsure if he heard correctly. Despite his bewilderment, Noctis felt his chest pound against his rib cage, his hair standing on end, and breath hitching as he thought of Ignis in a romantic sense. His cheeks flushed as he pictured Ignis looking down at him with affection, holding him, and other stupid romantic scenes with him.

            "Well don't you? I mean, why else would you react like that?" Prompto asked, tilting his head. "Unless you don't, then my bad. Just me having weird thoughts."

            "I-I... never thought about it," Noctis admitted, recalling memories and moments he shared with Ignis. There were so many good memories between the two of them growing up. Ignis was always this cool guy he admired, so much so he drank ebony coffee just because Ignis did. Ignis always took care of Noctis and stood by his side, even when it caused him to  receive a scolding due to Noct's reckless choices. He was kind, generous, considerate, fun, sarcastic, intelligent, captivating, handsome and tons more positive adjectives Noctis could use. He was perfect in Noctis's eyes and maybe he wouldn't mind kissing him.

            Actually, kissing Ignis sounded fantastic.  

            "Hey, you okay there bud?" Prompto asked, waving a hand in front of Noctis who had zoned out.

            "Ah... yeah, well... no," Noctis groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. It was jsut his luck. "The moment I realize I like Ignis, he's with someone else!"

            "Well, that is a problem we have on our hands."

            "Thank you captain obvious." Noctis sighed, giving Prompto a look.

            Prompto gently nudged their shoulders together, smiling. "Hey you'll get through this Noct."

            "Yeah... Yeah you're right. Thanks." The latter simply laughed and Noctis joined in too. He felt a lot better than before. His insecurities were still there but at least he felt like he could continue on and hopefully be happy for Ignis, even if he wasn't by Noct's side.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to capture the emotions Noctis was feeling, but I'm not sure if I did it properly. I hoped it was alright and any feedback/critique of it would be nice. Emotional writing is difficult haha  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Phase 6: Reevaluate the problem

****

            Ignis felt guilty about last night, so much so he was cooking one of the prince's favorite dishes, oyakodon*. He knew it wasn't his fault that Noctis saw Lysander and him, yet he felt terrible. After being caught by Noctis, he sent Lysander home (actually Lysander called someone to pick him up) before driving Noctis back. Recalling last night's conversation in the car, he remembered that Noctis seemed so distant and far away from him. Ignis wanted to talk to the other more, but he didn't think he had the right to ask for it after what happened. The two of them had their rough patches and moments throughout the years, but nothing like this. Perhaps he was deeply disturbed, seeing Ingis in such a scandalous state with another man. Ignis supposed he never told the younger about his sexual orientation, so that would explain why Noctis was so shaken. He just hoped that this wouldn't affect their relationship too terribly. If it was too much for the young prince to handle then Ignis supposed he would have to step down from Noctis's side, as painful as that might be.

            Ignis dearly hoped that things wouldn't come to that.

            "I'm home," Noctis called out as he entered the apartment.

            "And he brought me!" Prompto cheered right after. "What's cooking and can I have some?"

            _So he brought reinforcements_ Ignis mused to himself. The addition of Prompto wouldn't be the worst thing to occur. The blonde could brighten the mood and if he acted normal, maybe everything would work itself out and nothing would change.

            Ignis attempted to sound like his normal self. "I suppose his highness could eat less so you can have some."

            "We're having oyakodon?" Noctis said, looking at what Ingis was cooking. "Sorry Prompto, but I'm not sharing."

            Prompto made a dramatic whining noise, poking an accusatory finger at Noct. "You're the one who wanted me to come over and you said I could eat!"

            "There's some cup of noodles."

            "I'm hurt," Prompto clutched his chest with both of his hands.

            Noctis rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "You'll live."  

            "Now, now that is not how you treat guest Noct," Ingis lightly teased, glancing over at the two. Noctis and his eyes met for a moment before the former quickly looked away, his eyes were wide and cheeks flushed red. Ingis's stomach dropped.  He knew was merely wishful thinking on his part in hoping for everything to be normal, but he didn't have to like it. Directing his focus back onto the food, Ignis prepared three bowls, having more than enough for the unexpected guest.

            "Thanks Iggy," Prompto cheered, clapping his hands together, "Let's eat!"

            Ignis ate in relative silence, watching the younger two eat and talk to each other although he didn't pay much attention. He would comment or add a small quip in every now and then but the younger two entertained themselves. It was a good thing because the elder was doing his best to hide his frazzled nerves. Yet, watching Noctis and Prompto get along so well made Ignis realized that he didn't belong here, at the table or elsewhere in Noct's life outside his job description. Ignis was merely prince's advisor, an employee of the Citadel, he was completely replaceable. Prompto on the other hand was Noctis's closest friend, someone who he could freely be himself around, someone who was irreplaceable. Ignis didn't deserve to stand by Noctis and would be a fool to think otherwise.

            Ignis must have looked as distraught as he felt because Prompto asked, "Hey, you alright there Iggy?"

           No, he wasn't. He was having an internal crisis, but they didn't need to know. Pushing up his glasses his nose, he lied, "Yes, nothing seems to be out of order. Why do you ask?"

            "Well because of last ni- Ouch! What was that for?" Prompto cried out, looking hurt at the prince. He rubbed his rib, right where Noct had just jabbed him with his elbow.

            "Come on Prom, let's go play this new game I got," Noctis said through grit teeth, grabbing the other by the arm and dragged him to the couch forcefully. 

            "But Ignis-"

            "Shhh!" Noctis gave the blonde a look. He was trying to be discrete as he hushed his friend, although Ignis saw everything clearly in front of him. Noct must have told the other about what happened last night. His felt his stomach twist in knots at the thought. Although he shouldn't be surprised, Ignis reasoned.

            Closing his eyes for a moment he let out a long exhale, trying to keep himself in check. When he opened his eyes he looked over at the other's plates. Prompto's was empty, only a few stray grains of rice left, but Noctis's was practically untouched. Seeing that snapped something inside of Ignis, he felt anger flow through his veins. He knew last night was a mess and that he's been making mistakes for the past month now, but was it really that bad? Was Noctis so upset with him that he even found his cooking disgusting? Could he not even do this right anymore?

            Ignis wouldn't allow his emotions get the better of him. He would be calm and reasonable about this. Composed reasoning was his forte. "Was there something unsatisfactory about tonight's dinner highness?" Ignis asked with a bite.

            Perhaps his emotions were getting the better of him. 

            "What?" Noctis froze, turning his head towards Ignis and yet his eyes moved from corner to corner refusing to look directly at him. He shrugged "It was fine. I'm just not hungry, I guess."

             Ignis felt his blood boil, he stood to his full height, looking down at the prince. He tried his best to tolerate everything that had happened thus far but he couldn't any longer. So what if Noctis saw him with Lysander? He was doing everything he could to make it up to Noctis. Couldn't the younger see that? Why was he trying to apologize to Noctis anyways? It was his life and he was a grown adult, he could do as he pleased. Ignis's shoulders were tense and he was gripping his chop sticks with more force than necessary. His glasses reflected the light, hiding his eyes as he opened his mouth to lash out at the prince. Ignis would target Noctis, Prompto, anyone who he could blame for his distress.

            "More for me then!" Prompto piped in cheerfully, smiling wide as he took Noct's nearly full bowl over to the couch.

            The blonde's words broke the building tension, almost like a punch to the gut as Ignis felt all the breath forced out of him. And with that, all the anger and furry vanished from Ignis's system. Why was he getting upset over a silly little meal? Ignis was better than this. He took a deep breath, trying to not break down in frustration, anger, or whatever this emotion that made him feel helpless was.

            "Alright then," Ignis said blankly, suddenly feeling exhausted.  He felt so tired as he cleaned up the dishes and collected his things, his feet were dragging as he walked. He wasn't sure what the other two were doing, but he couldn't bring himself to look. He didn't deserve to witness their happiness and they needn't be concerned about him.

            "I'll be taking me leave." He spoke softly, hoping that the younger two wouldn't notice him. Even if they did, he fled the apartment before they could respond. Once he was in his car, Ignis pulled out his phone and made a call.

            "What the fuck do you want asshole?" Lysander's voice came through the speaker. He was probably still mad about being kicked out last night, but Ignis didn't care.

            Ignis wasn't even phased by the other's crude words, not when his own internal monologue was far more cruel. Right now he didn't need comfort in the form of pretty words or gentle touches. He just needed something to get his mind off of Noctis, at least for a little while.

            "Sex now."

\---

            The mop slapped the floor before Noctis began to clean it, glaring at the filth that never went away no matter how many times he scrubbed. But the Six be damned, Noctis was going to wash these floors or wear a hole through them, whichever came first.

            "Noctis, someone clogged the toilet in the men's, go clear it," the day-shift manager ordered with a smirk. He enjoyed bossing Noct around more than other employs, getting a power trip on controlling the prince. He was no in the mood to deal with his bullshit. Noctis grumbled to himself, wanting to yell at his manager.

            Why did he take this job again? Oh yeah it was because Ignis suggested it would be good life experience. "It will help you relate to the people better, knowing some of their daily struggles," his advisor reasoned.

            Ignis.

            Noctis sighed inwardly as his would-be crush came to mind. The elder hadn't been around much since he brought Prompto over. That was Wednesday and this was Saturday so four days now. He would still come by his apartment, although he was never there when Noctis returned home. Noctis wouldn't even know that Ignis had been there if it weren't for traces of the other man being left behind; his clothes cleaned, trashed cleared, floors vacuumed, dishes washed, reports left on the table, and food set out for him. He still even brought over Tenebrae desserts for him. Obviously Ignis still cared, he couldn't be mad if he kept doing all of these things for the prince. So why was he avoiding him?  

            Noctis wanted to go to Ignis, ask what he did wrong and how he could fix things. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to face Ignis quite yet. He was still trying to recover from the realization of his feelings for his advisor. Even more, he was trying to accept the fact that Ignis looked down upon him, seeing him only as a helpless child who he was put in charge of. It couldn't have been simply an unrequited love, it has to be an unrequited love with a man he's known all his life, who was with someone else, and pitted Noct. Maybe them not seeing each other for a while was for the best.

            "Hey, I told you to go unclog the toilet," his manager barked. "You want to get fired punk?"

            Rolling his eyes Noctis placed the mop back into its bucket. "Yeah, I heard you."

            He wiped his hands on his uniform pants before turning to the toilets. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver hair from out the window. Jerking his head to the direction, he saw the very identifiable figure of Lysander and he wasn't alone. Frowning, Noctis walked over to the window so he could get a better look. Lysander and the guy he was with were just walking down the street. It was innocent enough, but Noctis had a gut feeling something was wrong.

            "I'm going on break!" he called out, heading out the door.

            "Hey! If you walk out right now I'll fire you," his manager threatened, yelling and causing a few customers to look their way.

            He didn't intimate Noct at all. He looked back at the other, grinning, "Go ahead."

            With that he left the building, feeling a slight rush for telling off his asshole of a manager. Noctis didn't have time to enjoy the victory, he needed to keep track of Lysander. Keeping a good distance behind, Noct followed the suspicious duo. He followed the two for several blocks, into a more sketchy area of town. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his stomach twisted. Noctis was currently on high alert. He should leave this area. It would be bad if the royal prince was caught in these parts of town, either by the press or by the wrong type of people, but he had to see this through. Thankfully it seemed as if Lysander and his friend reached their destination, unfortunately said destination was a love motel. It was the middle of the day so there were only a select few things form them to do. None of them were good things in Noct's mind. Lysander pulling on the other's shirt to drag him down into a kiss only made the answer all the more clear.

            Noctis grit his teeth as he watched the two disappear inside. He was livid. How dare Lysander cheat on Ignis like this. Ignis was one of the greatest people in the world, and here Lysander was going behind his back to sleep with some random guy. Just who did he think he was? Noctis was furious and had half a mind to go in there and yell at the bastard. Maybe cast fire to blow the place up or thunder fry that cheating scum. He didn't like the guy before, and now Noctis was starting to hate his guts. The prince was so worked up right now he wanted some street hooligan to challenge him to a fight.

            _No, Ignis wouldn't want that,_ he reminded himself. Exhaling to calm himself, Noctis turned to leave the area. After seeing Lysander with some other man, Noctis had to do something. Ignis didn't deserve to be cheated on. The elder was so caring, putting all of his efforts into everything he did, and he had the most brilliant smile he had ever seen. Ignis deserved to be loved properly, loved by someone who was _not_ Lysander. Clenching his fists, Noctis knew what he had to do.

            Noctis had to tell Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oyakodon is Chicken and egg rice bowl. I believe this is what mother and child rice bowl from the game is based on.
> 
> Honestly, that first scene with Ignis, Noct and Prompto was difficult for me to write. I didn't know how I wanted it to go down but I persevered and I like how it turned out. Only two more chapters to go, unless something crazy happens. Thanks for reading!


	7. Phase 7: Find the solution

            Noctis was livid. He had just caught Lysander cheating on Ignis earlier that day and wanted to go tell Ignis directly. Unfortunately when Noctis returned to work, he wasn't fired. He still had to finish his shift, still had to mop the floors, and still had to unclog that toilet. On top of that, his manager already assigned him the early morning shift tomorrow, starting at 6am. Work issues aside, Noct headed straight to Ignis's apartment, he didn't even change out of his uniform he was that furious. Once he reached Ignis's door he knocked against the wood to get Ignis's attention. 

            Silence.

            Growling, Noctis tried again, he wouldn't be avoided by him any longer. This time banging on the door, he called out "Hey Ignis, open up!"

           Still no response from Ignis but one of his neighbors opened their door to see what the commotion was about.

            "If you're looking for Ignis, he's still out," the elderly lady said, looking slightly frighten or was that worry?

            Noctis quickly turned his head away, his ears turning red from causing a scene. "Ah... Alright, sorry."

            "Would you like to come in an wait you highness?" she offered, recognizing the young prince.

            Noctis shook his head, he didn't want to accidently miss Ignis. "It's alright... I'll just wait for him out here."

            The neighbor nodded before closing the door, leaving Noctis alone in the hallway. Sighing he crouched down by Ignis's door, leaning against it as he waited. He wondered how long he would have to wait for the elder. Maybe he should text Ignis and tell him he was there. But what if Ignis avoided him like he had been doing the past few days? Should Noctis really be the one to tell him about Lysander? What if Ignis thought Noct was being bratty and was just trying to sabotage his relationship?

            No.

            Noctis shook his head, slapping his cheeks to snap himself out of his doubts. Regardless of what the elder said or thought, Noctis had to tell him what happened. Ignis deserved at least that much. Besides, Ignis told him that he'd be okay with Noctis coming over. Pulling out his phone, he texted the elder.

            **Hey, we need to talk. I'm at your place.**

            He hit send before quickly typing out a second message.

            **Come alone.**

            Sighing softly, Noctis waited in trepidation for the other's response. After several long and tortuous minutes, his phone blinked and showed a new message. It was short, simple, but it helped ease Noct's nerves some.

            **Alright.**

            Exhaling, Noctis leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes, waiting. He wasn't sure how long he waited, too long as far as he was concerned. Once he heard footsteps coming down the hallway, he pulse quickened and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was both excited and afraid that it was Ignis. He wanted it to be Ignis, it had been too long since he last saw him. On the other hand, if it was Ignis, that meant he had to face him.

            "Did you not have time to change out of your uniform highness?" Ignis's voice spoke softly, causing Noctis to jerk his head up to look at the other. Noct felt his heart pound against his chest, his mouth dried up, and he couldn't speak. All he could do was dumbly shake his head slowly. Ignis was standing before him once again, and he just realized how much he missed him. The advisor sighed, giving the younger a faint smile, "Alright, let's talk inside then."

            Fumbling some, Noctis stood up to allow his advisor to unlock his door. Once the door was unlocked, Ignis held it open for him to enter. The prince took several deep breaths, trying to build up the courage to speak. Once he was inside, he turned around on his heels to face Ignis, blurting out in one breath "I saw Lysander with another guy!" He didn't know any other way to say it, so he just went all in.

            Ignis's eyes widen for a brief second before relaxing, looking impassive at the news. "Is that all you came here to say?"

            The advisor's reaction caught him off guard. Noct wasn't sure if the other heard him right. He expected the other to be surprised, upset, angry even at the new. But Ignis simply brushed it off like it was nothing. "Didn't you hear what I said? He's cheating on you Ignis!"

            "I'm afraid you've mistaken my relationship with Lysander," Ignis spoke with a dry chuckle, sounding so sad and broken at the topic. It was painful for Noct to hear his advisor sound like this. "It is purely physical between him and I, no emotions at all. I don't care about his other partners."

            Even though Ignis attempted to hold everything in, his grimace and listless eyes told Noctis otherwise. "Then," he started off slowly, trying to figure out what to say, "why do you seem so sad?"

            "Highness," he warned with a biting undertone. "This is a personal and complicated matter. You needn't involve yourself."

            "Why shouldn't I?" Noctis yelled. He felt all the anger and frustration from earlier ignite inside of him. "You're sleeping with some jerk who sleeps around with other guys! It's not like you at all! Is he the reason why you've been so weird lately?"

            Ignis was silent, taking his time to wipe some dirt from his glasses. The other's nonchalant behavior irritated Noctis to no end. "I think it would best if you leave," Ignis spoke coldly, returning his glasses on his face.

            Nocts felt his heart shatter. He didn't want to believe he was being pushed away like this. "Ignis don't do this..." he whispered, pleading for the other to take his words back.

            Ignis's shoulder shook slightly, taking a deep breath as he couldn't meet Noct's eyes. "Please leave your highness."

            "God damnit Ignis!" Noct cried out, gripping his hair in frustration. "I didn't set my feelings for you aside for this!"

            "Highness..."

            "Just shut up and listen!" Noctis yelled, his eyes burning red with raw emotion.  He wasn't going to leave, at least not until he said his piece. "When I saw you together with Lysander, I was really upset. I realized how I felt about you but I tried to accept you two. I wanted to because I didn't want to be some spoil brat who kept you from being happy." He paused to take a breath, taking the steps required to close the distance between the two of them. "And now I'm finding out you two aren't together and you don't seem happy at all. Of course I'm going to be pissed off!"

            Noctis was panting, he didn't know where all those words came from but it was exhausting. He waited for Ignis to speak, but he never did. Groaning in aggravation, he gripped the front of the elder's shirt. "Well, say something! ... anything..." the last word was spoken so softly, he wasn't even sure if Ignis heard it. By this point he would accept any response, yet Ignis refused to even look at him. In the wake of his outburst, Noct felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He felt rejected and helpless.

            Not wanting to let Ignis see him cry, he let go of the other. Moving past him to exit the apartment he choked out, "Whatever, later."

            He felt pathetic as he tried to conceal his tears, wiping his eyes and fighting back tears as he bit his lower lip to keep himself from weeping. All he wanted to do was to crawl in bed, sleep, and forget about what just transpired.

            Noctis might as well do just that since he had an early morning shift tomorrow.

\---

            Ignis felt many things after Noctis left; upset, angry, happy, tired, bewildered, anxious, and even relief. He took the rest of the night to mull over what happened, trying to organize his thoughts. He was able to sort a few things out. Noctis was definitely upset with him for numerous reasons, and he hated to admit that they were probably all valid reasons. Ignis handled that whole situation poorly, and he should had stopped the prince from leaving. And he needed for all this drama to end, at least for his sanity's sake.

            On the bright side, Noct didn't seem to mind him being gay, if he was inferring things correctly. It was a small consolation for everything else Ignis was dealing with.

             Ignis was having trouble applying logic and reason to his situation. He needed someone to talk him through this mess. Which was precisely why he was currently having Sunday brunch in a cafe with Gladiolus. Thankfully the other didn't seem to mind to be called out to help Ignis over coffee and cake.

            Ignis explained everything that had happen since Tuesday night to Gladio, from having avoided the prince after being caught by him, to being told Lysander was seeing other men, even though he already knew that, to being yelled at by Noct and then practically throwing him out afterwards. The shield sat, listening carefully to Ignis's words while drinking his coffee. Once he was sure Ignis was done telling his story he spoke, "You really screwed this up Ignis."

            "Don't tell me that," he hissed, "I've already came to that conclusion myself."

            "So what do you need me for then?" Gladio asked with a blank, unamused look.

            Ignis pushed his glasses up on his nose, swallowing anxiously. "I don't know... Comfort? Advice? Council?" he ventured before sighing and admitting, "I'm honestly terrible when it comes to my personal problems."

            "I haven't noticed," the other muttered sarcastically, earning a glare from Ignis.

            "Well, I'm sorry for troubling you with my problems."

            "It's not that I mind you coming to me, it's just I'm not sure how I can help when you hardly let anyone help anyways."

            Well this conversation was taking an unexpected turn. Ignis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

            "Well before we went out that, you hardly interacted with anyone. You were stuck up, standoff-ish, and had a huge stick up your ass."

            Ignis gawked at the other's words, especially at the last comment. "Pardon my language, but fuck you too."

            Gladiolus laughed at the advisor's reaction, "You know what I mean." Humming softly, he continued his explanation, "You've opened up some since, but you still do whatever you want and don't listen to what others have to say."

            Ignis tried to comprehend the other's words. He felt like he was being told something important, yet he couldn't comprehend the full message. Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked, "Pray tell, what am I suppose to listen to?"

            "The things the people who care about you say. I could tell you to stop seeing Lysander a thousand times, but unless you actually stop seeing him then you haven't really listened to me."

            "Huh," the advisor huffed, feeling dazed by the other's words. The shield made a very valid point. It was funny, he hadn't gave Lysander much thought since his conversation with Noctis. He even had some text messages from him that were left ignored. "I guess I haven't done much listening if that's the case."

             Gladio nodded in agreement. "So what are you going to do?"

            "Well apparently I have some listening to do."

\---

            Ignis probably should have gone to Noctis to work things out and do some "listening" as defined by Gladio, but after what transpired last night he was afraid to. He had treated the prince terribly and was too cowardly to face the consequence. Prompto would have to suffice for now.

            "Hey, so you wanted to talk to me?" Prompto asked, nervously fiddling with his hair. They were currently at a park, sitting on a bench idly as others passed them by.    

            "Yes," Ignis began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I wanted your advice."

            "You," he pointed at the advisor, "Want advice... from me?" the blonde asked, pointing at himself. He was completely astounded by such a notion.

            Ignis chuckled at the other's response, nodding. "Yes, it's about Noctis and you're close to him I thought it would be best to ask you."

            "Probably not anymore than you are," the other muttered with a shrug.

            Ignis didn't feel close to Noctis, at least not after all that has happened. He went on to explain, "You see, I've been absolutely foolish these past few weeks and I've treated his highness poorly."

            "Oh yeah, with that Lysander guy and forgetting to bake those desserts."

            It was Ignis's turn to be stumped. He already figured Prompto knew about Lysander, but what was this about desserts? Blinking rapidly, he looked at the younger and asked, "Excuse me?"

            "Oh, one day Noctis was having a melt down because you didn't bring him those Tenebrae treats," Prompto laughed with a wide smile, rubbing his nose. "It was pretty funny to watch. Noct freaking out about not having them and not wanting to tell you about it."

            The advisor chuckled at the antidote, he didn't realize the desserts had that much effect on the other. "I'll have to remember to not forget them then."

            "And sneak me a few too," the blonde grinned, shooting finger guns at Ignis.

            "I'd be happy to." He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be alright to ask Prompto about Noctis. He didn't think about it for long, he trusted the younger after all. "Prompto, Noctis said something strange to me last night and I wondered if you could clarify his words for me."

            Prompto sat up straight at the request, smiling nervously. "Uhm, alright...What did he say?"

            "I believe he said he didn't set his feelings aside for this, this being me in a unfortunate situation with Lysander," he spoke, watching Prompto carefully for any hints. "Do you have any idea what he meant?"

            "I guess that means... he confessed to you?" Prompto spoke in an uncertain tone, looking sheepishly up at the other.

            "A confession?" Ignis's mind was already reeling, analyzing what all that meant. It couldn't have been a confession of a misconduct, it didn't fit the context of the situation. The only other confession he could think of was a love confession. He flushed at the thought. Ignis's guilty pleasure fantasies of him and Noctis returned, only this time they brought a hope that was almost too painful bear. It would be completely improper if they shared those kind of sentiments, but if they did then what?

            His quickening pulse gave him the silent answer.

           The younger laughed, pulling Ignis back into the present moment. "Look," he started, glancing out at the park. "I would love to tell you all I know, but at the same time it's not my place to say. I've probably said too much actually." he rambled, laughing sheepishly. "It's something you have to go to Noct about."

            "I see," the elder sighed, sitting back on the bench and looked out at the scenery as well.

            "Hey, can I ask you something too?"

            "I don't see why not."

            "When you talk to Noct... Take it easy on him. He's actually more self conscious than he lets on, and you're really important to him," the blonde requested in earnest. Smiling, Ignis realized that Prompto cared for the well being of the prince. While he was glad the prince had a friend from school, Ignis hadn't been more thankful for Prompto's presences in Noct's life until now.  

            Ignis knew that the prince had difficulties expressing himself. He knew he would have to approach the prince with caution. And he knew he shouldn't indulged in his fantasies. Ignis knew a lot of things, but right now he needed to listen; listen to Gladio, Prompto, and Noctis. Smiling softly he nodded, "I will, I promise."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned for Ignis to talk to just Gladio or Prompto not both of them but we saw how that went. So much character development for Iggy and it's all about to end next chapter. Thank you for reading!


	8. Final Phase: Reap what you sow

            SAT 9:48PM: **Hey you wanna fuck?**

SAT 12:32PM: **Yo. Are you ignoring me?**

SUN 1:09AM: **I know you're trying to make me angry but it won't work.**

SUN 1:43AM: **We could just hang tonight, I'll bring tacos.**

SUN 4:53AM: **Fine be an asshole. I'll remember this and I'll make you fucking regret it.**

SUN 3:23PM: **I over reacted. You were probably busy with prince bitch. Free tonight?**

SUN 8:19PM: **You're still playing this cunty game with me bastard?**

            Ignis scrolled through the messages Lysander had sent him from the past 24 hours, finding them humorous. Not only was the other throwing a tantrum over being ignored, but for the first time Ignis didn't feel obligated to entertain Lysander. It felt like he was finally seeing Lysander for what he was, a self-destructive mess of human life who would take anyone else down with him. Ignis could only feel pity for the other. He realized that nothing good would ever come from being with him and he decided that  Lysander would not affect him any longer.

            Dialing Lysander's number, Ignis decided to give him one last call.

            Lysander's voice buzzed through the speaker, sneering, "I hope you don't expect me to come over bastard. I already have plans tonight."

            Ignis smiled to himself, the other was trying to hurt him even still. And for the first time, he didn't need to pretend that the other's words didn't distress him. "That's quite alright, I just called to inform you that I believe it would be well advise if we refrain from seeing each other any further."

            "What?" the other snapped. "Say that again, in normal people talk you pretentious prick."

            "What I'm saying, while we never dated, let's break up," Ignis simplified, laughing at how great it felt to say those words.

            "W-Wait... Really? You can't be serious...You can't just do that!" Lysander stuttered, his voice wavering in distress. "We had something good Ignis."

            "You had something good," he corrected.

            "I'll be better! I'll stop seeing other guys and we can try dating for real!" he tried to bargain in panic, saying anything that would make Ignis reconsider his words. "Please, I love you."

            Those were words Ignis had wanted to hear for a long time now, even before he met Lysander, to be accepted, cherished, and loved by someone unconditionally. Ignis still wanted that, but he knew Lysander would never be the one. He was going to listen to Gladio on this one. "This is goodbye Lysander. I wish you well," Ignis spoke, hanging up before the other could make any more pleads. He felt relief wash over him as he blocked and deleted the other's number.

\---

            The alarm went off at 6:00am Monday morning. Ignis shut it off before sitting up and resting his spectacles on his the bridge of his nose. Normally he wouldn't need to wake up at such an hour on the weekdays, but he had something planned early on in the day. Readying himself for the day, Ignis left his apartment to drive to Noctis's. There were a number of things he wanted to do once there, but above all he wanted to apologize and set things right between them.

             Quietly entering the prince's residence, Ignis went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and juice with no vegetables in sight.  Ignis would hardly say that it was nutritious, but that wasn't his aim. Ignis swiftly prepared the food, the aroma of the food filling up the apartment. It was a only a quarter after seven when Noctis emerged from his bedroom, still wearing his sleeping attire and rubbing his eyes.

            "I apologize if I woke you earlier than normal highness," Ignis spoke, flipping a pancake.

            "Ignis?" Noct groaned, not fully awake yet and trying to comprehend why his advisor was there.

            Smiling, Ignis set down a plate for Noctis on the table, "I've made breakfast,"

            The prince sat down, glancing down at the food before up at Ignis. He was beginning to look much more awake now. "Ignis I uhmm... well you know ah..." Noctis fumbled, trying to voice his thoughts, "About the other day I'm so-"

            "Noctis,"  Ignis cut off, smiling softly and turned to face the younger. "I'm here this morning because I wanted to apologize."

            Noctis was taken aback by his apology, sitting up straight with wide eyes and shaking his head. "You don't need to apologizes at all. I was being annoying."

            Ignis chuckled, walking to where Noctis sat and crouched down to be at eye level with him, keeping eye contact. "No you weren't, you never have been either. You were being honest and caring and I thank you for that. You were right Noct, I was unhappy," he spoke while smiling, " and that's why I broke things off with Lysander."

            "Really?" Noctis exclaimed before speaking in a more calm tone, "I mean, really? And Are you... okay?"

            "I'm more than okay. I have people who care about me and who I also dearly treasure by my side. You included," he said while looking fondly at Noctis. The prince flushed, smiling sheepishly and for a moment the two stared at each other in silence. Ignis gazed into the other's bright stormy blue eyes, smiling as he felt himself feeling at home in them.

            Noctis was the one who broke the tension, turning to his plate and began eating. "A-Ah... well I better eat before I'm late for class!"

            "Noctis," Ignis started, chuckling at how endearing the younger was. He was so grateful to have Noctis as his charge and he couldn't ask for more. Perhaps it was more along the lines of that he shouldn't ask for more, but he wanted to and he was going to. "I also came here to tell you something important."

            The prince spoke with his mouth full, "A-ah... go ahead."

            "I know this may sound sudden, and you don't have to accept what I'm about to say," he gave a preface to his next words, gently cupping the prince's cheek, "but I care about you deeply, and I've come to realize just how much you mean to me. I would like for us to become more than just friends, if you'd give me the chance."

            "Ignis," Noctis flushed, "i-is that.. are you... confessing?"

            Ignis nodded slowly, smiling as he waited patiently for the younger to comprehend his words. "Yes, I am dear Noct."

            Noctis let out a soft laugh, his emotions bubbling out of him for a short moment before he look directly at Ignis with a serious look. "Wait. You're not saying this... because I'm the prince and I confessed first... right?" he asked wearily, and Ignis already anticipated the other's doubt. Prompto was right. Noctis was a sensitive soul and he needed to be careful with him, especially with this delicate subject.

            "If I was taking into consideration that you are the prince, I wouldn't confess to you. Me confessing to you is completely improper," Ignis spoke, pushing up his glasses, "but I'm letting go of those thoughts because you're worth it. You are special to me, not just as a prince or my charge, but as someone close to my heart Noctis."

            Ignis watched as Noctis relaxed at his words, smiling and hugged the former tightly. "I feel the same Iggy." Noctis didn't say much, he never did, but Ignis could feel the other's emotions through his words and actions, and that meant the world to Ignis. Wrapping his arms around the prince, he held him close and kissed the top of his head.

            "May I assume that we'll begin dating then?" Ignis ventured, gently rubbing the other's back.

            "Yeah you can. You can also assume I'm skipping school today," Noctis grinned, looking up at the elder with his tongue sticking out mischievously.

            Ignis raised an eyebrow, trying to look stern but ended up laughing. "And why's that?"

            "Because I'm going to spend today with you," Noct explained, pressing their foreheads together.

            Ignis didn't account to stay all day, he expected the prince to attend school today. Ignis had lectures at nine and eleven, a military briefing at one, a few reports needed to be looked over, training, and then return here to take care of Noctis before returning to his apartment to study and prepare for tomorrow. Taking the day off because of the prince's whim would upset everything. He had other things to do besides lounge around.

            But Ignis decided he would follow Noctis's plan instead. Schedules and meetings will come and go, something important will always be looming over his head, and there always something more productive he could have done. Ignis needed to let go and enjoy the important things in life, like the man currently in his arms.  

            "Only if you eat some vegetables," Ignis gave his condition, grinning playfully at the younger.

            "Why do you have to ruin our first day together with vegetables?" Noct whined, making a face at the elder.

            The elder chuckled, "Boyfriends are meant to help each other grow. And it looks like you could stand to grow a few more inches." His teasing was met with a groan and a soft hit in the chest.

            "Boyfriends..." Noctis repeated softly to himself, smiling and looked up at Ignis with affection.

            The advisor was caught off guard by the simple gesture, feeling himself blush and pulse quicken. The realization of what they have become was sinking in, and Ignis wasn't sure if he could ever get used to this warm feeling. "Yes boyfriends," Ignis confirmed, gently pressing his lips against Noctis's forehead. Enjoying the feel of his lips against Noct's skin, he began trailing his lips all over his face, his eyelids, cheek, nose, and chin. He paused for a moment, looking down into Noctis's eyes to silently ask for permission.

            Noctis, cheeks flushing red, smiled and closed the gap between them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this story has come to a close~ I'm unsure if it's the best ending, but I hope there were at least some feels. OC is gone, Ignoct are together and well that's all folks!   
> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and writing comments! I really appreciate each and every one of you readers. <3


End file.
